Mauuuraa
by choco-early
Summary: Jane is exhausted after a solving hard case. She needs to relax, Maura takes her away for the weekend. Maura offers Jane a backrub to help her relax. ?


Mauuuraa

The homicide squad has just spent the last week trying to solve a murder . The suspect was a sexual predator who had murdered four children under the age of eight. To say the squad was under pressure was a understatement to say the least.

Jane always took these kind of cases so hard. She put herself under a lot of pressure . She would commit every single second of her life to the case until it was solved. This particular case took longer than normal to solve for the squad. Everyone's nerves were on edge. Another child went missing. The stress was thick they fought with each other over every thing.

Korsak and Jane fought for three hours over the last paper coffee cup. It only ended when Maura brought in a few cups from the morgue for them to use for their coffee. If they had known they were specimen cups they would've fought with Maura for another three hours.

The second day the found the child alive and returned her to her thankful parents. But the suspect was still free. Finally they caught the suspect a week later . He confessed after a ten hour interrogation from Jane and Korsak . Cavanaugh seen how exhausted his squad was from the case. He decided to make them each take time off. Since they all couldn't take off at the same time. They went with the most stressed out first. They all decided to let Jane go first . She unwilling agreed to take the weekend off. Maura was stressed too so she decided to take off the weekend also with Jane.

Maura walks in Jane's apartment. " Feeling better?"

Jane whines and grumbles "Nooo I've tried everything . I just can't relax or even sleep."

"Have you tried exercise like maybe running. Oh I know yoga?"

Jane rolls her eyes and she sits down on her couch.

"I've run 6 miles every day this past week. Nothing helps and just no on the yoga." She rubs the palms of her hands over her tired eyes.

Maura sits down next to her "Yoga would help you relax. But if you don't want to do that . How about we get a way for the weekend and go somewhere. Maybe a scenery change will relax you?"

"Hmm, like where? Oh I know how about Salem? They are having a new exhibit opening. I'd love to see it too. There is a new tour too of the witches houses where they lived back then. I love that stuff. You wanna go?"

"If that will help you to relax, then, yes let's go."

The next morning Jane arrives at Maura's door with her backpack . It was packed for their trip . It was filled with a couple change clothes and a toothbrush. Jane still hadn't slept . She leaned her body against Maura's doorbell . Maura opens the door and sees a worn out Jane .

"I'm ready to go Jane. I'll drive you can try to sleep on the way ."

"No , no just give me some coffee Maura that's all I need ."

They walked and got in the car . Maura pulls out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Jane I'm not stopping for coffee. It will only stress you more. So no coffee for you all weekend . Now try to sleep a little."

Jane whines but is too tired to fight her. She just leans back and closes her eyes. Maura drives occasionally looking over to check on her as she fitfully sleeps . She's just glad Jane is sleeping .

About an hour later Maura pulls into the hotel parking. She hates to wake up Jane but wants to get her out of the car and into a bed . She shakes her shoulder.

"Jane we're here. C'mon wake up so I can get you to bed."  
Jane jumps with fists clenched ready to fight. She yells out to Maura.

"What? What? Where am I?" She looks around and knows where she is. "Oh … we're here already?"

They check in and walk into their hotel room. Jane falls face first onto the bed .

She mumbles "God Maura I've never been so tired in my life. Why can't I sleep? You have any sleeping pills or something that could help me sleep?"

"No pills Jane. You actually slept on the way here. So if you try maybe you can fall asleep again. I can go shopping a little for some souvenirs while you sleep if you want? I saw a cute little boutique as we drove in Salem."

Jane turns over on her back to look at Maura. " No you don't have to leave. My mind is going a million miles a minute I can't sleep now." Jane tries to joke with Maura as she stares at the ceiling laying on her back. "It's to bad those little masseuse women of yours are back in Boston . I feel like all my muscles are tied up in one huge knot. "

Maura smiles as she walks over to the bed. She sits down then gets up on her knees . She positions herself behind Jane.

Shocked Jane sits up fast as she sees Maura's hands coming toward her. "What are you doing?"

Maura laughs "I'm going to give you a back massage. So scoot back to me here . I'll start with your shoulders."

She nervously scoots back then stops "No , no you don't have to I was only joking about the masseuses."

Maura ignoring her places both of her hands on Jane's shoulders. She then brushes Jane's hair to one side and begins massaging.

Maura casually asks "Sex?"

Jane turns her head and looks at Maura surprised and shocked. Stutters out . "Maura! What? Are you asking me to have sex with you? … I.. really ?"

Maura play slaps Jane on her shoulders " No silly, I was wondering if you tried having sex to try to relax."

Jane laughs and turns back around a little relieved but a little disappointed too. Still laughing answers.

" Yeah ,like I said I've tried everything. I actually called Agent Dean. We got together one night. But that didn't help me at all. It aggravated me more than anything."

" Hmm so you didn't have an orgasm then I take it?"

"Maura...I'm not giving you details...but no I didn't."

Maura thinks and smiles knowing Jane is going to react wildly to her next question.

"How about masturbation? That could help relax you ."

"Maura please I'm not talking about sex with you c'mon."

Maura could actually feel Jane's muscles tighten up under her fingers as she tried to massage her.

Maura laughs "Oooh I just felt you get hard."

Jane confused jerks around and looks at Maura "What? Hard really?"

"Your muscles Jane. You tense up when we talk about sex. Your muscles feel hard as a rock." Maura pats on Jane's muscles.

Jane tries to move out of Maura's grasp. But Maura pulls her back into her. She starts with a hard deep massage on her neck muscles and Jane relaxes.

After a few minutes of the silence and massage. Jane softly moans because Maura's massage is relaxing her whole body now. She took a deep breath smelling Maura's perfume. She loved that smell. It was a combination of orchids and wildflowers with a hint of vanilla. Jane had spent hours trying to describe the smell to herself. The smell always brought up her feelings toward Maura. Feelings which excited and scared her at the same time.

Jane was drifting asleep as Maura continued her massage.

Jane moans softly "Mmm Mauuu...raa. Mauuuraa...mmm."

Jane was drifting into a hot dream about Maura when the sound of her own voice wakes her up. She leaps up surprised looking around "What? What did I say?"

Maura smiles tries to calm her down . She laughs and imitates Jane's moan " You were moaning Mauuu..raa Mauuu..raa over and over. I liked it. It sounded kind of hot Jane."

They both start laughing as Maura tries to moan again. Jane throws her face into her hands trying to hide her embarrassment.

Jane pleads "Please stop that moaning Maura."

Smirking she moans as seductively as she can to Jane. "Mauuur...aaaaaa."

Jane covers her laugh with her hand over her mouth "Maura you know what that sounds like?" Maura shakes her head no . "It sounds like what a guy sounds like when he you know cums with you. Mauuur when he is coming then like ahhh after wards." Jane starts giggling.

"Not funny Jane."

"I'm sorry . I'm just so stressed out and tired."

"I know it's okay. Jane I really think you should try masturbation. An orgasm would relieve your stress and help you get some sleep. I could give you some tips if you want?"

Jane shaking her head not believing what Maura was saying to her. "You just say whatever is on your mind. Not shy at all are you. You know you'd make a great sex therapist for people. But no , no I don't want tips."

Maura starts massaging her shoulders again. Jane sits staring out as she argues with herself whether she tell Maura she had tried to masturbate but that hadn't worked for her either.

Maura wonders if Jane's silence means she had tried it. "Jane? You tried ...would it make it easier if I called it self loving instead of masturbating?"

Jane thought to herself , I don't know why but wow yeah that does make a difference. She just nodded yes not looking her in the eye.

"Okay good. So have you tried or not , can you tell me that much?"

"Yeah okay I did. I just can't you know ...finish it."

Maura smiles "You don't have an orgasm. Okay well have you tried different methods?"

"I tried everything trust me. Well everything but those weird ..toys. I don't like those things. I'm going crazy here Maura. I feel like I could explode and not in a good way."

They look at each other and laugh at what Jane said.

Maura hugs Jane and slides one hand over and down the side of Jane's body. She gently brushes her breast and continues down.

Jane just froze as she felt Maura's hand on her breast. She was afraid to move. But the feelings flowing through her body surprised her. She had never felt this from anyone . It felt like warm little electrical sparks tingling her skin. She couldn't help but wonder how good it would feel if she let Maura continue down her body. So she just sat frozen waiting for something she didn't exactly know what but something.

Maura felt Jane's body beginning to tremble under her touch. She thinking that was a good sign. She would continue until Jane tells her to stop. She kept massaging her shoulder with one hand and with the other move her hand went around to unbutton and unzip Jane's jeans. She moves her hand up and down Jane's abs. She presses her hand holding Jane's strong abs in her hands . Maura moans as she thinks of how she had longed and now she finally was touching Jane's beautiful abs in her hand.

Maura's breathing becomes labored as she moves to Jane's ear and with her lips lightly brushing her ear whispers " Trust me? Let me help you?"

Jane feeling the warmth of Maura's breath tries to catch her own breath. She can't seem to speak she just nods as she leans back into Maura's breasts.

Maura stops massaging her shoulder and moves that hand down the other side of Jane. She cups Jane's breast in her hand. She begins lightly squeezing it. With her other hand she moves her hand inside Jane's jeans walking her fingers under her panties. She could feel Jane's body relaxing against her and smiled.

Jane was feeling the little electric sparks spreading . First spreading across her breasts. It felt like her nipples were getting harder than they ever had before. She then felt fingers crawling inside her jeans finding her tingling skin. She felt herself getting soaked between her legs as the fingers got closer. The ache of anticipation was making her hips start to gyrate on top of Maura's lap.

Maura's middle finger felt the wetness first as she guided her hand over her center. Maura's fingers one by one slid back and forth into the warm wetness. Her fingertips searched and found her throbbing clit. She pressed on it and heard happy moans from Jane. Then felt her hips jumping around so she pressed harder and the hips stopped moving. Maura slips one finger into Jane and curls it upward. Her hips jumps up again as she found the a spot Jane seemed to like a lot. She spent time moving her finger around adding another inside. With the hand under her shirt and on her breast she moved to the nipple and squeezed as Jane moaning got louder.

Jane felt her whole body letting off electrical sparks now that were turning into small explosions all over her. Between her legs was the biggest ones firing off. She could feel a huge explosion approaching. She tried to brace herself by grabbing hold of something , anything , everything before it hit her. She reached back and grabbed Maura's shirt and pulled on the shirt so hard it was tearing off of her. But Maura didn't stop it only encouraged her to continue.

Jane's orgasm seconds away Maura knew , so she brushed her lips against Jane's neck. She started kissing and then sunk her teeth in on her neck and sucked in. Jane's whole body jumped up as her orgasm starting streaming through her body. She yelled out as she cum.

"Mauuu...raa!"

Finally Jane's exhausted stress filled body was relieved. Her body fell limp in Maura's arms. As Jane's eyes finally closed for a long sleep to come Maura leaned over and kissed her lips she whispered

" Salem really worked it's magic on us didn't it?...Sleep now my brave, strong detective. More magic when you've rested."


End file.
